An Ace in the Hole
by Margaritaville08
Summary: Margaret "Maggie" O'Sullivan is Steve and Bucky's roommate in Brooklyn. A take-no-shit shipyard worker, all she and Bucky want is for everyone to see skinny little Steve Rogers for the amazing man that he is. (Includes pre & post serum Steve. Steve x OFC)
1. Prologue

Steve considered it a miracle that he had found Bucky. He had single handedly charged into the HYDRA camp expecting to find out from the other POWs that Bucky had been killed in action or missing. It had been sheer luck that he had been running down that hallway after Zola and had just happened to hear his best friend's pained moan. If he hadn't heard him, well, Steve didn't want to think about that self destructing factory coming down around Bucky while he laid helplessly strapped to a metal table.

Regardless, Steve had saved him, considered it a miracle that Bucky was more or less fine, and moved on to the mission of taking out the remaining six HYDRA factories from his map. He surely wasn't counting on any more miracles.

Which was why, when the Howling Commandos stormed into the HYDRA base just north of the Italian border, Steve prepared himself for the very real possibility of fatalities. They were few in number and relied greatly on stealth, sneaking in through the back of a carrier truck in a fashion similar to the way Steve had originally done so when it had been only him. By the time Hydra realized that they were there it was too late and Dernier had already had the place rigged to blow.

According to scouting reports there were no POWs at this base, the man power that ran the factory fueled by HYDRA alone, so it was once again by pure chance that Bucky was in hand to hand combat with a HYDRA soldier who happened to get the upper hand on him and trip him up so both of them went crashing through a otherwise locked door. Luckily for Bucky the fall jarred the piece of shit and he was able to quickly and efficiently get his hands around his skull and twist hard, hearing the telltale snap before the HYDRA scum slumped dead to the ground.

And it was just pure luck that Steve happened to be close enough to hear Bucky's terrifying yell as he screamed out for him. Captain America had never run as fast in his life, heart pounding as he expected to find Bucky dead, or dying, as he flew through the door, coming to a screeching halt as Bucky stood there, holding something – no, someone, murmuring softly to the person. Steve approached slowly, a frock of curly blonde hair blocking his view.

When Bucky's head snapped up to meet his gaze, the person's head lolled and Steve's heart stuttered to a stop, his breath caught in his chest as his mind struggled to believe what his eyes were seeing.

Steve had thought that he was out of miracles when he found Bucky, he was wrong.

* * *

Well, this is a bit of a feeler story I have a couple of chapters (that are much longer than this one) written and if I get some interest I will continue posting.


	2. Chapter 1

Maggie huffed as she carried two bags of groceries up the three flights of rickety wooden stairs. She struggled to balance them in one hand and find her key with the other in her pocketbook, cursing as her hand came up empty.

"You know you'll never land yourself a proper fella with that mouth."

Maggie glared at her friend, kicking out her leg and aiming for his shin, missing as he laughed and danced away from her.

"Oh fuck off Barnes, and let me in wont cha?"

Bucky laughed and unlocked the door, holding it open for her like the gentleman he most certainly wasn't, watching as she put the bags down in their small kitchenette.

"Such a charmer, Maggie. It's truly a wonder why no man's gone an snatched you up already."

"I don't want to be snatched, Barnes. Why don't you worry about getting yourself a nice little army wife before you get shipped out. Finally give Steve and I some piece and quite from all those jezebels you bring home."

"You'd like that wouldn't ya, just you and Stevie shacked up all by your lonesome."

Maggie blamed her blush on the exertion of climbing all those stairs and fixed Bucky with a glare that would make a lesser man cower.

"Like I said before, fuck off." She shoved a paper bag at him and turned to start putting the groceries away. "Make yourself useful why don't you."

Bucky whistled as he pulled out a prime cut sirloin, followed by sugar, cheese and coffee.

"What'd you do, bribe the ration officer?"

Maggie ignored him and continued to put the remaining groceries away, stashing a bottle of cleaning fluid underneath the sink.

"I'm serious Maggie, you knock over the grocer?"

"Just got a couple extra shifts at the ship yard is all."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at his roommate, wanting to call her out on her fibbing, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. They both watched as Steve came through the door of the small apartment, shoulders sagged underneath his ill fitting jacket. Bucky's eyes glanced to Maggie's, both of them knowing instantly what was wrong without even having to see the crushed up paper in his hands. Maggie sighed and whipped the steak out of the icebox, plastering a smile onto her face and waving the frozen meat in Steve's direction.

"Hey Stevie, look what I got us for dinner tonight!"

Steve's disappointed gaze snapped up from the floorboards, his eyes widening at the piece of beef.

"Where on Earth did you get that Mags?"

She gave him a blinding smile and thrust the paper wrapped parcel into his hands.

"I have my ways. Now what'd you say you boys grill that up for us and I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Smells like a good idea O'Sullivan."

Bucky was met with a crude gesture causing him to laugh and Steve to shake his head and smile.

"You two are ridiculous."

"You're life would be so bland without us punk, and don't you forget it."

Maggie kicked off her work boots and stripped out of her navy coveralls, unwrapping the sweat soaked bandana from around her head and sighing as she undid her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and hurried across the hall to their tiny bathroom, turning on the water and listening to Steve and Bucky talk through the wall as she waited for the water to warm up.

She sighed in frustration as she listened to Bucky's usual rant about Steve's attempts to join the army. She wasn't the only one that wanted Steve safe and sound stateside, where things like his asthma and heart problems could be looked after properly. She stepped into the shower, muting the sounds of their conversation and trying to forget all about Steve Rogers and his army death wish.

Steve seemed to be in better spirits by dinner, and if not, the perfectly cooked steak definitely did the trick. Maggie couldn't help but moan, table manners be dammed, as the juicy sirloin hit her taste buds. She was able to deflect Steve and Bucky's constant harassment about how she was able to procure such a cut, assuring them that no, she did not whore herself out for a slice of steak, because really – she was worth much more than that, and no, she did not have herself a new rich fella who felt the need to spoil her with food.

She knew she had to tell them that she got the extra ration coins and money from the Army, because she found out that she was being shipped out in a month, and they always take care of their soldiers going overseas. Of course, part of that conversation would have to be actually telling them that she enlisted in the army, and that the one month that she had claimed had been used visiting family in Virginia had actually been spent at Camp LeHigh, getting the shit beat out of her and learning ever single kind of code ever known in the history of the world.

It was a conversation that she was absolutely not looking forward to having.

She had successfully been able to hide her uniform from the two men that she lived with, which wasn't exactly hard considering that they shared a room and she had one all to herself, complete with a wardrobe that could easily hide it. She knew that saying Steve and Bucky were going to be angry was the understatement of the century, both of them taking it upon themselves to play the part of overbearing brother whenever she got herself into any bit of mischief. The overbearing brothers that she neither wanted or needed, thank you very much.

Her plan had been to sweeten them up with steak and good food before breaking the news to them, but she was rethinking her decision. Steve, although in good spirits now, still hadn't lost that deflated look from his shoulders, and she wasn't sure that her exclaiming that she, a woman, got into the army when he couldn't was the best of ideas.

She left the plates in the sink, smiling as Steve's eyebrows crinkled in distaste, before turning back to the small kitchen table.

"What'd you boys say to some ice cream? My treat."

"You sure you're not some high class call girl now? You can tell us, we wont judge you ya know?"

She punched Bucky on the shoulder in passing, causing him to wince and rub the spot. She grinned at Steve and looped her arm through his.

"Come on, Steve will come with me for some ice cream, wont cha Steve?"

Steve could feel his face flush but nodded.

"You know I can't say no to you Mags."

Maggie laughed and shook her head walking with him towards the door and snorting as she heard Bucky trip over the coffee table in an attempt to catch up to them.

"Same goes for you Rogers, same goes for you."

They went to the ice cream parlor a few blocks away from their Brooklyn apartment, she liked it there because the waitress didn't look at her sideways every time she walked in with two men on her arm. Brooklyn Heights was a large neighborhood, but small enough that people knew other people's business, and a single woman living with two single men wasn't exactly something that was deemed socially acceptable. Steve had brought it up that when they all first started talking about moving in together, mentioning that he didn't want to be the reason her reputation was tarnished. Maggie had covered up the sentimental flush in her cheeks by laughing and giving him a one armed hug, explaining that the only peoples opinions she gave a hoot about were his and Bucky's and to let the jabbermouths jabber away for all she cared.

Her and Steve split a chocolate malt shake while Bucky polished off an entire Split by himself, making eyes at the woman sitting down the counter from them who, by the time Bucky was done, was a blushing giggling mess. Maggie rolled her eyes as Bucky excused himself and sauntered down to the woman, sliding onto the stool beside her and leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

Maggie glanced at Steve and frowned when she saw the crestfallen look on his face, she gently nudged him in the side with her elbow and met his eyes giving him a small teasing smile

"What's wrong Steve? You wanted dibs on that dame?"

Steve sighed and shook his head.

"Nah, I just wish I could do what he does."

"What's that? Bed every girl in Brooklyn to the point where no one will want to marry him?"

Steve smiled and shook his head, blushing as he stuttered out the next sentence.

"Please, I'd be lucky just to bed one dame, let alone get married."

Maggie sighed and pressed her sweaty palms to the cool countertop, torn between wishing that the greater New York female population would wake up and realize what an unbelievable man Steve Rogers was, and wanting them not to.

"Steve, one day you'll find the perfect woman for you and you'll get married and have lots of babies and you'll invite me and Bucky and what ever broad is unlucky enough to marry him over, and we'll all barbeque in the suburbs just like every other boring old American family. And there won't be any of this war nonsense and we'll all grow old and senile together."

When she finished Steve was smiling at her, a little wistfully if not unbelieving, but he still nodded for her sake and took another sip of the shake.

"That sounds nice Mags, you never said you'd be married though."

She let out an unlady like snort, thinking in her mind that if Steve ever did find a lovely woman to settle down with that wasn't her, she probably never would get hitched.

For all the charm that Maggie was convinced Bucky didn't have, he still managed to talk his way into the ice cream parlor woman's pants, bringing her through the front door later that night as Maggie and Steve sat on the couch, Steve with his sketch pad and Maggie with her book. The girl had giggled at them, clearly a little embarrassed but, judging by the smell coming off of them, liquored up enough not to care too much. Bucky winked at them before leading her to his and Steve's room, taking his tie off and tying it around the door handle, as if Steve needed any more inclination not to go into his room.

Steve's head fell back to the ratty couch and he let out a groan of frustration causing Maggie to laugh. She pushed herself up and headed towards the kitchen pouring two glasses of the good scotch that she kept hidden from Bucky and handing one to Steve, clinking hers against it before sitting down again. This certainly wasn't the first time he had been kicked out of his own room and him and Maggie almost had a routine now where he would pull the couch cushions off and drag them into her room to sleep on. Where the small living room was right next to Bucky and Steve's room, Maggie's room was on the opposite side, giving Steve a little respite from the noises coming from his.

They stayed, drinking in the small living space a bit longer until the noises could no longer be ignored. Maggie scoffed and muttered something about Bucky putting on a show which caused Steve to double over laughing, the small amount of liquor already affecting his slight frame. They dragged the couch cushions into her tiny room, Maggie having to step across them to even get to her bed from the doorway. Steve, ever the gentleman, stepped out while she dressed into her nightclothes, switching as she tossed him the extra pair she kept in her wardrobe for these exact occasions.

She fell asleep to the sound of Steve's ragged breathing, the knowledge that she would be leaving him soon heavy on her mind.

She was meticulously making a pot of precious coffee the next morning when a very bedraggled Bucky and his equally mussed lady stumbled out of his room. Maggie couldn't help but laugh as the woman blushed to the roots of her hair, quickly scuttling to the door and slipping out before Bucky could kiss her goodbye. Her laugh intensified as Bucky shot her a glare, the red lipstick smeared around his mouth doing nothing for its effectiveness.

"Have you even looked in a mirror?"

Bucky grinned and walked over to her, leaning over her shoulder to get a mug causing Maggie's nose to scrunch in distaste as the stench of stale cigarettes, alcohol, and sex hit her nostrils.

"Never mind the mirror, please go take a shower. For all our sakes."

They both glanced up as Steve meandered his way out of Maggie's room, still dressed in a loose tshirt and sleep pants, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, hair adorably mussed. Her breath only caught a little in her chest at the sight, but she didn't catch the look on her face quick enough and the sly quirk of Bucky's eyebrow let her know it.

"Well, well, well, nice of you to join us Stevie. I didn't know that you were so okay with such improper sleeping arrangements."

Maggie knew he did it just to see Steve flush red and so she smacked Bucky across the back of the head with the morning news.

"I don't think it's proper to meet a nice unsuspecting girl at an ice cream parlour and then screw her silly in the same night either Sergeant Barnes!"

"Ow! Would you stop hitting me with that thing!"

Steve laughed as Bucky finally grabbed the paper from her, opening it up to the first page as he stole Maggie's cup of coffee.

"Jackass," Maggie filled two more cups, adding just a little sugar to Steve's before handing it to him. As many things that Steve didn't like about his life, this was one of the things he loved the most. Quiet Sunday mornings sitting around with the two people he was closest with in the world just enjoying the paper and a cup of coffee in comfortable silence.

~~~  
Maggie came home from the docks absolutely spent, she had been working overtime in a desperate attempt to save up some money to leave with Steve and Bucky once she left and they didn't have anyone to pay her share of the rent. She knew that they would never actually take it from her but she figured if she just left it there wasn't much they could do about it once she was overseas. All she wanted to do was take a shower and faceplant into her lumpy mattress.

However when she got home she was met with Steve and Bucky bickering in that way that most old married couples do, causing her to roll her eyes and groan. They were both as stubborn as her, neither one giving up on their side of the argument.

"Bucky come on, this always goes down the same way and you know it."

"You have to at least try Steve, this one's a doll I promise."

Maggie took a deep breath before stepping into the living room, making her presence known.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin' Mags, Bucky just wants to bring me along on a double date again and I don't want to go."

Maggie's short nails dug into the palm of her hand, the only outward sign that something was affecting her, she smiled at Steve and nodded her head.

"You should go Steve, it'll be fun."

She held his gaze and gave him an encouraging nod, smiling a little as he grumbled about stepping on some broad's feet. She met Bucky's gaze which was equal parts sympathetic and knowing before she shook her head and wished the men a good night, forgoing the shower and crawling into bed trying not to think about Steve and the date he was on.

As it would turn out from the bickering that woke her up the next morning the date had been a bust for Steve, but apparently not for Bucky who was seeing the girl again that night. It was one of Maggie's precious days off and she wanted nothing more then to spend it with Bucky and Steve, the weeks quickly winding down until she was set to leave.

Both of the men were pleased when she suggested a Dodgers game and they bought tickets at the gate, all of them splurging for hotdogs and soda pop during the game. It ended with the Dodgers beating the Giants in 10 and all three of them leaving extremely happy. Bucky parted ways at the stadium, leaving to pick up his date for the night and not so subtly telling Steve to keep and eye out for the tie on the door.

The sun was just setting so Maggie and Steve took the trolley over the river to the city, walking up Park and window shopping until nightfall. She knew that she could tell him now, maybe get him a little buzzed first, but she once again chickened out, choosing instead to stop in and see a cartoon, pretending not to notice Steve's stiff posture during the war segment.

That night Steve slept in her room again.

The days flew by until she had a week left at home, she had met Steve and Bucky at the bar after her shift, ordering a scotch and throwing it back as soon at it hit the wood. She signaled for another, disregarding the sour look from the bartender and nodded at her friends.

"Rough day?"

Bless Steve and his kind heart, she thought.

"You have no idea."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shot him a smile and ignored Bucky's waggling eyebrows behind Steve.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Just some gossipers down at the yard, don't know when to shut their traps."

At this Bucky laughed, taking a sip from his whiskey, the ice cubes clinking together as he brought the glass to his lips.

"I bet you told em right where to shove all their unsolicited thoughts, didn't ya Maggie?"

She smirked and leaned against the bar, not caring in the slightest that she was still in her grease covered coveralls or that her curly blonde hair was currently only being held back by the dirty bandana covering her forehead.

"Damn straight I did. Told them they could take their dirty gossip about me and stick it straight up their-"

She was cut off as Steve's hand covered her mouth, eyes wide as he looked around the bar causing her to laugh and push him off of her.

"Oh come on Steve you've heard so much worse, you've said so much worse!"

Steve at least had the good graces to blush and shake his head.

"Sorry, just, you know. Don't need people talking anymore than they usually do."

At this Bucky let out a laugh and threw an arm around both of their shoulders, clinking his glass against Maggies and squeezing both of them tight.

"So let them talk, who cares."

Maggie grinned at Steve and clinked her glass against his.

"My thoughts exactly."

They stayed at the bar well into the night, talking amongst themselves as Bucky ignored the rest of the dames for once. He waited until Steve excused himself for the restroom when he turned on Maggie, setting her with one of his glares and leaning back against the bar.

"What gives, O'Sullivan?"

Maggie's heart was racing as she struggled to keep a cool exterior, shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip of whiskey.

"Don't know what you're talking about Barnes."

Bucky glared at her some more and she hid her face in her drink, gulping down the liquid and letting the burn settle in her stomach.

"Don't pull that crap with me Margaret. You think I don't know what you've been keeping from us? Were you gonna bother telling us or just check out one day."

Maggie could feel the heat in her cheeks and she knew that the glare she was throwing his way was entirely ineffective. She knew she should have apologized, explained herself or something but the only words that came from her mouth were –

"Don't tell Steve."

Bucky's eyes widened in surprise before he grunted and ordered another round from the bartender, throwing back the amber liquid and grimacing as it burned down his throat.

"I cant believe that you weren't going to tell us. What the hell is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

She could tell he was angry, he had every right to be, but she still shook her head and grumbled into her drink.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I've been saving up to cover my share of the rent when I'm gone so you don't have to worry about that –"

Bucky growled and turned to her exasperated.

"You think I give a fuck about the rent? Jesus Maggie I care about you! What the hell were you thinkin' signing yourself up for a war!"

She met his glare with one of her own.

"You know damn well that I wont be seein' any combat. They'll probably just have me on as a typist or something."

Bucky scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, cause those Ally camps never get hit by any night raids or anything," he was shaking and his knuckles were clenched white as he squeezed his fingers into a fist on top of the bar.  
"So stupid!"

She socked him in the shoulder harder than she ever had before and he grunted and rubbed the spot with his hand.

"It's not stupid. I cant just sit here and do nothin' Buck. I needa do my part and protect this country, protect you and Steve and – "

"Steve," Bucky crowed, "You were supposed to stay here and take care of that punk while I went and fought for you two! What exactly do you think he's gonna do when we're both dead overseas huh?"

Maggie stepped back like she had been smacked, and from the look on Bucky's face he instantly regretted his words.

"I'm sorry Mags, I just, he cant take losing both of us."

Maggie nodded and swirled her drink around, watching as the ice cubes clinked together before looking up and meeting Bucky's gaze.

"Then we make sure that he doesn't."

If Steve realized that there was something different between Maggie and Bucky after that night he didn't comment on it. Bucky spent his time at home glaring at her and making obscene gestures towards Steve that she blatantly ignored. She could tell he was fed up with her and her inability to tell Steve that she would be leaving the next day.

The trio went to the bar again and Bucky managed to put away his sour mood long enough to give a heartwarming toast to friends that left Maggie shamefully teary eyed and Steve a little bit confused. Maggie watched with a smile as Bucky shamelessly flirted with every woman with a pulse and her and Steve laughed as he led different broads around the dance floor. Maggie was never without a drink, Bucky always making sure that her glass was refilled and by the end of the night she was well and truly drunk.

Bucky had left the bar with another dame a few minutes before Steve helped Maggie off her barstool and struggled to take the brunt of her weight as she leaned on him during their walk home. He managed to get the door open and Maggie made a beeline for the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water from the tap and leaning against the counter, letting her head fall back against the cabinet.

Steve chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and shook his head, grabbing the glass jar of aspirin and handing her a few.

"You'll want a few of these for tomorrow. Bucky must have gone home with that girl so at least you wont have to deal with me taking up room on your floor again."

Maggie downed the aspirin and smiled at him, tilting her head to the side before shaking it to clear the fuzzy feeling from it.

"I don't mind sharing with you Steve."

Steve gave her a crooked smile that made her breath catch and he turned to leave.

"Wait, will you sit and listen to the phonograph with me a little while? Don't very much wanna be alone."

Steve chuckled and waited for her to walk out of the kitchen in front of him, helping her to plop down on their ratty old couch and taking up residence on the other side.

"Sure thing Mags, what'd you want to play?"

Maggie snuggled into the couch, kicking off her shoes and letting them fall to the wooden floor with a clank.

"Mmm, how about that new Harry James one?"

She watched as Steve got up to change the albums, listening as the smooth sounds of the horn filled their small apartment. They sat in silence and just listened as Maggie thought about the fact that she would be on foreign soil for the first time in her life in less than a week.  
They listened as the needle moved to the next song, the slight scratching and popping soothing to her ears as "You Made Me Love You" came on. She glanced over to where Steve was sitting, only realizing then that he had been casually staring at her.

"Why don't you have yourself a lady Steve?"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a look.

"We've had this conversation before Mags."

"You cant tell me at least one of those dames that Bucky set you up with wasn't the least bit interested."

Steve flushed and shook his head 'no', looking down at the floor and letting out a sigh that had her reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"Well knowing Bucky they're all probably just brainless tramps anyway. We'll get you set up with a nice girl."

Steve scoffed and gave her another look which caused her to laugh and thread her fingers through his, acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do.

She could blame it on the alcohol but she pushed herself over to lean her head on Steve's shoulder, turning into his neck and wrapping one arm around his small waist as she felt him stiffen for a second. He took a deep breath and brought one of his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him as she moved a hand up to feel his irregular heartbeat pounding underneath his ribcage.

"Mags?"

His voice was unsteady and questioning as her hand stayed where it was, her head turning more into his neck and laying the lightest of kisses over the fluttering pulse point. He pulled back from her, his eyes quizzical as he looked into hers. She tried to give him a smile and her hand shook as she brought it up to his lips, stroking over the soft skin as he looked on mesmerized.

"Steve," she whispered, taking her hands away from his lips and pulling his face down to meet hers. He let out a gasp as their lips met, his hands floundering before settling themselves on the curve of her waist. She moaned into his mouth as his lips moved against hers, one of his hands nervously coming up to stroke over the skin of her cheek.

She tilted her head and tried to pull him closer as his tongue traced the seam of her lips, opening up to him and threading her hand through the hair at the back of his head as the kiss deepened. She let out an embarrassing whine and shifted so she was lying back on the couch pulling him so he settled over her, fit between her legs while he held himself off of her.

He tried to pull away only to have her follow him, keeping his lips sealed to hers as she wound her legs around his slim waist, pulling him down so he was flush against her and letting out a moan when she felt him hard and ready. He finally managed to pull his mouth away, his forehead dropping to lay against her shoulder as she moved against him.

He knew that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be behaving so improperly but she was so warm and wanting underneath him, gasping as she rolled her hips against him and saying his name. It wasn't until he went to kiss her again and smelt the whiskey on her breath that he forced himself to pull away. He pushed himself up and off of her, disregarding her sound of protest and sitting next to her on the couch, running a hand over his face and willing the insistent throbbing in his pants to stop.

"Steve," her voice was husky and it took everything in him not to just go back to the position they were in. "What's wrong."

"I can't do this."

He wouldn't take advantage of her while she was drunk, it wasn't right and he knew that she would most likely regret it in the morning. He wouldn't throw away the friendship they had for one night, not when he wanted so much more. She probably just felt bad for him, hell she had been talking about all of his failed dates one minute and then kissing him the next. He knew that he wouldn't be able to wake up tomorrow morning and live with knowing she was only with him out of pity, wouldn't be able to see the regret in her eyes when she woke up next to him.

His hand was still over his eyes so he didn't miss the hurt that flashed across her face, or the sagging of her shoulders as she scurried to reright herself and straighten out her clothing. He looked up when she quickly pushed herself off the couch, barely able to open his mouth before her door slammed shut, the lock sliding into place echoing throughout the small apartment causing Steve to groan and lean back into the couch.

When he awoke the next morning it was to extremely loud cursing coming from Bucky. Steve found him furiously pacing and muttering at a piece of paper in his hand, looking between it and an envelope filled with a sizeable amount of cash on the table. Maggie was nowhere to be found.

"I cant believe she actually did it, that stupid, infuriating girl, I'm gonna kill 'er. She has no idea–"

"What's going on Buck?"

Bucky spun and looked at him wide eyed, his eyes frantic before sighing in defeat and thrusting the crumpled paper towards Steve. He took it and smoothed it out before reading it.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it. I will write you when I get to whatever base they send me to in Europe. I've left enough to cover my rent for the next six months plus some. I love you both."

Steve's eyes flicked up to Bucky's, confusion written all over his face as he rescanned the letter.

"What's this mean?"

Bucky sighed and ran his hands through his hair, leaning against the counter and eying Steve as if he was ready for the smaller man to fall apart.

"She didn't even fucking tell you did she?"

Steve's blood ran like ice through his veins as he eyed his best friend skeptically.

"Tell me what?"

"She joined the Army, they're shipping her out today."


	3. Chapter 2

_Steve watched from his perch on the stoop as Bucky went up to bat, holding the stick sure in his little hands as the older boy smirked and pitched the ball at him harder than necessary. But it didn't deter Bucky and he swung with everything he had, the ball hitting the stick with a crack and soaring over the taller boys in the infield._

Steve smiled as his friend made it to the trashcan lid that stood for first base and the older boys on the opposing team grumbled. The bases were officially loaded and there was no one left to bat.

"Who's up ta bat next? 'Ey Bucky what about your little friend?"

Steve flushed as the players turned their gazes on him, he could practically see the gleam in their eyes at the though of how easy it would be to strike him out. It was a miracle that his mother had let him out in this heat, normally his asthma kept him indoors and away from the street smog, but she would have a heart attack if she knew he even attempted playing stickball on a day like this.

"Nah, Steve don't play stickball Billy, you know that."

"Well you don't have anyone to bat for ya'. Guess you'll have to forfeit."

"I wanna play."

Steve looked on as a little girl that was barely his size walked confidently up to bat. She was dressed in patched up trousers and a ratty old shirt, her hair done into two messy blonde pigtails as she cocked a hip and stared at the boy pitching.

"You're a girl, girls don't play stickball. Go play with your babydolls."

Nine year old Steve Rogers was thoroughly impressed as she glared at the boy with the ball and bent over to pick up the stick, casually throwing it over her shoulder and looking at him with distain.

"What's wrong, scared you'll be beat by a girl? Scaredy cat!"

Steve's gaze flicked back to Billy's, the older boy scowled at the little girl but nodded, not backing away from a challenge.

"What'd think Barnes, wanna lose to us with a girl on your team?"

Bucky shrugged and nodded his head.

"I don't care Billy, still gonna smoke ya."

"Fine, but I aint goin' easy on ya just cause you're a girl."

She gave him a smile and took a couple practice swings.

"Just don't be mad when I hit a homer."

The boys in the outfield laughed and called her a shrimp, egging Billy on to strike her out and be done with it. She didn't swing at the first pitch, which was wildly outside of the strike zone, and she stuck her tongue out at them when they called it a strike.

She swung at the second pitch and Steve's mouth dropped open in awe as the ball went soaring over all of the outfielders, rolling down the street as a player took chase after it. He watched as Bucky took off, easily rounding second and third before crossing home plate after the other two runners with a shout. By now the girl had rounded third just as the ball was getting thrown to the catcher and Steve smiled as she slid into home just seconds before the catcher caught the ball, scoring a run and putting Bucky's team ahead by one with her grand slam.

Bucky pulled her up off of the concrete, whooping in victory as he high fived her, the rest of his team giving their congrats just as the yard whistle blew, signaling the end of a work shift and everyone's time to start heading home. Steve laughed as Bucky chirped at the older boys, rubbing it in their faces that they got beat by a girl as Bucky threw his small arm around her shoulders and led her over to where Steve was still sitting.

"Man Stevie did you see that! Grand slam like that will shut Billy up for a week! Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"My pa used to take me to Dodgers games, paid attention a lot I guess."

"I'm Bucky Barnes and this is Steve Rogers, we're best friends. What's your name?"

"I'm Margaret O'Sullivan, but everyone calls me Maggie."

Steve was taking in her unusual pants and shirt combination when he saw the rip in the leg, blood soaking through the fabric from where she slid into home on the pavement.

"That looks like it hurts?"

She looked down and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Aw shoot, I didn't even realize that was there. Man, pa's gonna kill me when he sees these pants."

The last part of the sentence was muttered under her breath but Steve picked it up, and for being nine years old he was unbelievably perceptive. He watched as fear flickered across her face at the mention of her pa and he panicked, his mouth opening before he could help it.

"You know, my ma's a nurse, she could probably bandage you up if ya want. Pretty good with her sewing too, might be able to patch those pants up too."

Maggie looked at him like his offer was her saving grace but she was hesitant to accept. Bucky made the decision for her when he threw an arm around her shoulder, nodding and dragging her along with them.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard from ya Steve. It's settled then, Maggie O'Sullivan you're comin' home with us." 

After Maggie had left it seemed to Steve that his life was slowly unraveling. Another 4F stamp and another bigmouth talking during the war segment had Bucky pulling his sorry ass out of the gutter for the umpteenth time, only this time he was dressed in his pressed uniform. He felt entirely guilty at the anger he felt towards his friend, that he'd be leaving Steve alone to rot in Brooklyn, helpless to the war effort.

And then after yet another failed double date Steve had met Erskine and he had worked a miracle.  
It had taken Steve a long time to get used to his new body, and even after months of parading around in tights and holding up chorus girls by the half dozen with nothing but a hand, he still pictured himself as sickly little Steve Rogers. He had thought he would get used to it, but he just ended up trying to avoid mirrors, which proved to be difficult backstage of a show that had upwards of thirty USO girls primping at any given time.

They had just finished doing a show in Buffalo when he had finally gotten the telegram. It wasn't uncommon for his mail to get to him weeks after it was supposed to and even then some of it got tossed with the fan mail and he never saw it. He hadn't thought anything of the Western Union stamp on it, telegrams to him were as common as anything, especially with the way he traveled, and so he was only partially scanning the small piece of paper when it hit him, his heart lodging itself firmly in his throat as he begged his eyes to change the words that were on the paper in front of him.

The Secretary of War desires me to express his deep regret that Miss Margaret Katherine O'Sullivan Private First Class SSR has been missing in action since sixteen August over Germany. If further details or other information are received you will be promptly notified.

Witsell Acting the Adjutant General.

Steve reread the letter again, and again, he closed his eyes and begged himself to wake up, but the words kept taunting him, mocking him from the flimsy paper they were hastily typed on to. His hand shook as it clutched the small piece of parchment, the other coming up to cover his mouth while he tried to breathe deeply though his nose, his eyes clenching shut as he shook his head, his mind still refusing to believe what he was seeing.

She couldn't be…

Steve let out a roar and let the fist that held the telegram fly, sending it through the wall to his right and paying no mind to the slight pain that shot through his hand, it was nothing compared to the shattering of his heart.


End file.
